


Happenstance

by flmngdzhng



Series: 圈套 Crossover Compilation [1]
Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, HIStory Web Series - Freeform, I have not proofread it, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shao Fei is so foolish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flmngdzhng/pseuds/flmngdzhng
Summary: Officer Shao Fei decides to find something to clear his mind but ends up coming across an unexpected situation.





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got this idea and could not get rid of it. So I just typed this short fanfiction before my head explodes.  
> Warning in advance: I'm still not good at writing so please don't hate me LOL

Shao Fei had to swallow back his irritation as he remembered how Tang Yi had refused to go on another night date because Tang Yi had some urgent appointment in the evening. He had then suggested to accompany Tang Yi to the appointment, reasoning that Tang Yi might be in need of additional protection in case something bad happened at the meeting location, but got rejected again as Tang Yi had stubbornly said Tang Yi could take care of himself just fine. Besides, the appointment was meant to be free from any _outsider_ , meaning not even some _police officer_ whose current duty was to protect Tang Yi was allowed to be present. It also did not make Shao Fei's current status as Tang Yi's boyfriend an exception. With heavy heart, he had had to let Tang Yi go and preferred to disappear to his room, missing a guilty look on Tang Yi's face at once for he had chosen not to see Tang Yi off. 

It does not mean half an hour later found him in peaceful state of mind though. Unable to hold himself, he had gone through his contact list and tapped on Tang Yi's number and sent a chat until a chat had become several chats including some childish stickers and emoticons he had inserted. It was until he had realized his chats had been delivered but remained unread that he had had to give up and accept that he would have had to spend the night alone in boredom.

 

And the frustration from being unable to find anything interesting had eventually triggered him to leave Tang Yi's place for a breath of fresh air. He had not planned out to go to some specific place. He had simply hailed a taxi and given its driver an address that had randomly crossed his mind at the time. Only when he got out of the taxi, he realized that the address he had given to the driver earlier turned out to be a  _particular_ bar building— _particular_ for it belonged to some _Vixen_ he had grown _familiar_ with for the last months. 

Instead of feeling at ease, the more he thought of said Vixen the more it roused his irritation.

 

And yet, he was there, standing on the side of the street across the building, unable to hide the scowl on his face. He contemplated to just hail another taxi and go back to Tang Yi’s place, but being there when he would most likely find nothing to do was no better choice. It would be better if he could find some other place where he could clear his mind without any disturbance or any risk of getting bored to death.

 

He crossed the street and took a walk past the bar building and several other buildings and made two turns and walked through a narrower street passing by several alleys until he heard something.

 

_"Hey, what are you doing? Let him go!"_

 

He hurried up to find the source of the shouting. Along with the shouting he could catch a sound of someone beating someone else. Once he entered one alley closest to him he could finally see several figures in what seemed to be a fight. In anticipation, he reached the gun he always carried with him, feeling sort of a relief that he had not left it back in Tang Yi’s place, and approached them.

 

"Stop whatever you're doing now!" He shouted and stopped the men from beating the others.

 

Shao Fei took more steps forward until he was only two meters away from them. This close he could see, there were actually five individuals in total. He did quick observation and noticed one of them wear what seemed to be high school uniform, another one dressed in waiter uniform, while the rest of the group dressed in different outfits and obviously drunk.

"You their friend or something?" One of them who was standing closest to him slurred.

"I am a policeman." Shao Fei showed them his identity card. “I can just arrest you all for your unlawful behavior.”

The drunk man before him seemed about to go against him, but one of his drunk fellows who was sober enough moved fast to hold the man back and whispered something into the man’s ear.

Shao Fei was ready to pull his gun out, but the two men in front of him only threw a glance at him before they turned their backs to him and left the location with their fellow who had not moved from his position since Shao Fei had gotten there.

 

Now he was left with the one in school uniform and another one in waiter uniform, he approached the one in school uniform and said, "What are you doing here this late? Don't you have any homework to do at home?"

He waited for an answer and watched the one in waiter uniform bend down and check the one in school uniform.

“Hey, answer the elder when the elder asks.” Shao Fei could not help but chide as he realized he was being ignored.

Instead of a proper answer, he only got a bored look from the one in waiter uniform.

 

“Senior, let me help you stand,” the one in waiter uniform said to the one in school uniform.

Shao Fei was confused by the way the one in waiter uniform addressed the one in school uniform. At the same time, the insolent brat moved to help the one in student uniform stand, but it resulted a painful groan from the one in school uniform.

"Senior, where does it hurt?"

Shao Fei forgot his irritation and moved closer to help the one who seemed to be injured.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

Despite the painful groan and the sweat drenched face, the student managed to look at Shao Fei and shake his head profusely.

"Senior, you don't look fine at all. Let's just go to the hospital."

"Hsia Yu Hao, I'm fine," the injured student persistently said to the one in waiter uniform.

"But we better go and see whether the injury is severe or not."

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

"Senior..."

Shao Fei frowned at the two of them. He knew for sure the student before him was in dire need of medical treatment. He wondered what was so bad about going to the hospital for an examination. Moreover, he worried if the injury was actually worse than they thought it was. He definitely had to do something.

"Alright. Let's just bring him to the hospital." He decided and crouched down a little to help the injured kid stand and gestured Hsia Yu Hao to do the same.

 

It seemed like Shao Fei’s prediction about the injury was right. Despite the student’s persistence on refusing being brought to the hospital, the student was too weak to move against Shao Fei and Hsia Yu Hao.

“Let’s get out of here and hail a taxi,” Shao Fei said and together with Hsia Yu Hao, he carried the injured student.

They had to walk to the main street to hail a taxi. It took even longer time as they had to carry one grown-up body and had to move extra carefully in order not to harm the injured person even more.

 

Once they reached the main street, Shao Fei was way too exhausted to realize that they were now standing in front of the entrance to the bar building he hated the most.

"Are you still a student, too?" Shao Fei asked while they were waiting for the ride.

Hsia Yu Hao hesitantly nodded.

"Then how did you get there? A student works in a bar and got in a fight around the bar. What are you students doing these days really... It's not easy for parents to make money for your education. Why waste the money your parents hardly earned?" Shao Fei could not help but begin to rant as he took a look at the two boys next to him.

Hsia Yu Hao did not say anything, but Hsia Yu Hao’s senior decided to speak for Hsia Yu Hao. "Officer, please, give him some rest. Hsia Yu Hao might have his own reason to do that. I can assure you he's not a bad kid."

Shao Fei clicked his tongue. "You actually dare talk to me? You're no better than him. What were you doing back there? You’re also involved,” Shao Fei paused to take a deep breath and went on, “Aren't you his senior? Why are you defending him instead of telling him to quit?"

The two students did not say anything and Shao Fei suddenly felt even more exhausted than he already was.

 

Shao Fei initially had wanted to clear his mind. However, he ended up getting involved in a stupid fight between two high school students and some drunkards. He looked around the area and still no taxi could be seen.

 

Several moments later, a black SUV pulled over not far from them. Shao Fei curiously peered at the car, thinking he had seen the car somewhere before. Then, he had to stop as he heard low voices somewhere behind him and the voices were so familiar they made him twist his head around.

Shao Fei was dumbstruck when he saw none other than Tang Yi himself emerging from the door with the _Vixen_ by his side. He could not avert his eyes from the intimacy emanating from them. Feeling raged at the sight, he made a move to turn around completely, almost forgetting that he was currently supporting an injured person.

 

" _Argh_."

 

Shao Fei immediately focused his attention back on the injured person.

"Hey, are you okay? I’m so sorry I moved without realizing it." Shao Fei readjusted himself to properly support the student again.

" _Officer Meng, what are you doing here?_ "

Apparently, his existence was not completely unnoticeable and Tang Yi even walked to the front of him.

"It's none of your business.” Shao Fei’s reply was curt.

While he tried to maintain his nonchalance, Andy however did not let him have some peace of mind.

"Tang Yi, he even followed you here?" Andy clicked his tongue.

 

_Why does he have to rub salt into the wound? Annoying vixen._

 

He was about to retaliate, but Hsia Yu Hao interrupted. "Officer," he turned to the kid, his irritation soon forgotten as he remembered the thing he should be prioritizing more at the moment. "Since you seem to have something else to do, I can just take Senior Qiu Zi Xian to hospital on my own."

He was about to say something in return but got interrupted again by Andy.

"Hsia Yu Hao? What are you doing? What's actually happening here?"

Hsia Yu Hao gave Andy an uptight smile.

"You know him?" Tang Yi said to Andy.

Andy nodded. "He's the kid I told you about before."

Tang Yi silently observed Hsia Yu Hao before shifting his gaze to Shao Fei who instantly mouthed _‘what are you looking at me for’_ to Tang Yi.

Andy pointed his chin towards Hsia Yu Hao's senior. "Who is he and what’s wrong with him?"

With some difficulty Hsia Yu Hao spoke, "He's Qiu Zi Xian, my senior at school. We just got in a fight with some drunkards when I was taking out the trash."

“And how did he end up there?”

Before Hsia Yu Hao managed to answer, Tang Yi interjected.

"Hey, kid. Seems like your friend there cannot hold it any longer."

Shao Fei, Andy, and Hsia Yu Hao immediately turn their attention to Qiu Zi Xian who was indeed looking even more in pain.

"Take him to the car. We should get him to the doctor soon," Tang Yi said with his authoritative voice.

"But we're waiting for a taxi." Shao Fei blurted out and got a stern look from Tang Yi.

"Shao Fei, for your information, there's not many passing by around here at this time."

Without any comment, they helped Qiu Zi Xian to the black SUV Shao Fei had noticed earlier.

 

_No wonder the car looks familiar. Turns out it’s really one of Tang Yi’s._

 

Since it was not the sedan Tang Yi usually went around with, it was enough to accommodate more people. The car then took all of them, except for Andy—because Andy had something else to do—to the hospital Tang Yi had once taken Shao Fei to before. It was also no surprise when Shao Fei found the doctor in charge was none other than Tang Yi's unreliable-looking personal doctor who had also treated Shao Fei before.

The doctor only passed him a bored look before asked Tang Yi for brief explanation. After done with the doctor, Tang Yi led him to the waiting room.

 

"Didn't you say you're going to watch some movie?" Tang Yi was the one to break the awkwardness.

Shao Fei went still on his seat. The last time he checked his phone, the chats he had sent to Tang Yi still remained unread. He had not expected Tang Yi would then read those chats and that made him feel so stupid. He should have just deleted those chats before Tang Yi had a chance to see them. And of all the chats, why did Tang Yi have to bring up the one where he had said that he would have just spent the night watching a movie or two and doing that would have been more exciting than seeing Tang Yi’s face.

"I could not find the one I wanted to watch,” he said.

"And you thought you could find one around Andy's bar?"

Shao Fei racked his brain for some answer that would not sound so lame.

"That... I suddenly got a call. An urgent one. Y-yeah, an urgent one."

Shao Fei could feel, more than see, the man next to him sigh.

“Next time if you cannot bear staying away from me, you better say the truth. You’re truly the worst when it comes to making up a lie.”

Tang Yi’s words caused Shao Fei to twist his head so fast that he got dizzy for a moment. He gave Tang Yi a long stare, wanted to say something in return, but his mind suddenly went blank when Tang Yi smirked at him. Not wanting to lose his face even more, Shao Fei turned away from Tang Yi and tried to think about something else.

 

 

“Shao Fei.”

Shao Fei tried to ignore Tang Yi.

“Shao Fei.”

Shao Fei still refused to react to the call.

“Shao Fei, are you just going to sulk like that?”

And Shao Fei could no longer hold himself. He turned his body to face Tang Yi and was about to express his anger when his lips suddenly met Tang Yi’s. His mind was rendered blank again, he could not even process what was happening.

 

After some moments passed, Tang Yi finally let go of him and he could see Tang Yi smirking at him again.

“There. It’s better to see your dumbfounded face than your sulking face.”

 

 

 

 

Little did they know, Tang Yi’s personal doctor slash friend had done treating Qiu Zi Xian’s injury and allowed Qiu Zi Xian to go home, with some suggestion to call him or go back to the hospital, in case the pain came back or the injury was getting worse than it currently was. Hsia Yu Hao and Qiu Zi Xian then went to inform the police officer and also thank the man and the man’s friend for helping them. But when they reached the waiting area, they stopped in their tracks as they saw something they were not supposed to see.

“Ugh, should we wait until they’re done or what?” Qiu Zi Xian said to Hsia Yu Hao.

Hsia Yu Hao who felt hot all of sudden cleared his throat.

“We better wait somewhere else.”

Qiu Zi Xian had not missed Hsia Yu Hao’s voice croaking a little.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> The sequel to this is up! Here's the link: [An Unexpected Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774724)


End file.
